


Avatar: The First Dyad

by shipperofdarkness



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar and Benders Setting, Angst, Benders (Avatar), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Humor, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, It’s gonna be a long one folx, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo is Zuko Except Replace Honor With Failure, Kylo is smitten at first glance, Like really slow, M/M, No Pregnancy, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, lbr so is Rey, the trio dynamic I wish TROS had
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/pseuds/shipperofdarkness
Summary: Air. Water. Earth. Fire.Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when The Empire attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. Fifty-three years passed and a pilot and I discovered the new Avatar, an earthbender named Rey, and although her earthbending skills are great, she has a lot to learn before she's ready to save anyone. But I believe Rey can save the world.An ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ Reylo AU
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: To Rapture the Earth and the Seas: the 2020 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology





	1. An Awakening, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before we get started, I want to give the most heartfelt thank you to my incredibly talented friend and beta, Riz (aka [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest/)). I was lucky enough to get her as my giftee for RFFA's Valentine's Exchange, and this fic is a direct result of her daily encouragement. I never could have made this crack dream a reality without her.
> 
> A special shoutout to the RFFA mods for all the hard work they put into hosting this collection. On top of everything, they were nice enough to make mystery moodboards for each piece. Here's mine on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reyloffanth/status/1319081032797347840?s=20) and [Tumblr](https://reylofanfictionanthology.tumblr.com/post/632635739564343296/coming-soon-to-the-reylo-fanfiction-anthology-a).
> 
> Per this year's theme, my force of nature was **Tidal Force** , which is defined as _'the gravitational pull exerted by a celestial body that raises the tides on another body within the gravitational field, dependent on the varying distance between the bodies.'_
> 
> More simply, it's the relationship between the Sun, Earth, and Moon that produces the tides.
> 
> For anyone who's a fan of ATLA and/or LoK, I genuinely hope you enjoy this story. It's been both challenging and exciting to blend these two worlds together over the past eight months, especially with the additional pressure of the Avatar revival going on. (Thanks, Netflix 🙈)
> 
> For anyone who knows absolutely nothing about the Avatar universe, fear not, this fic is also for you! I've tried to explain any pre-existing world elements within the story as we go, but to help, I'm also including a glossary of terms at the bottom of each chapter.
> 
> This first chapter is ~5.6k for those of you debating if you should go to bed. ~~Me calling myself out XD~~

Green.

Everywhere Rey looks there is life. The air feels light. The glowing, multicolored creatures move around her at a peaceful pace. The young woman revels in this paradise. She runs free and plays with the flying bear-like beings, chasing them through the enormous vegetation. Rey struggles to keep up as the chittering, floating animals speed away from her grasp. It only fuels her to push herself harder. To pump her arms and legs as fast as she can. One of the mystical entities makes a quick right turn and Rey follows without hesitation. She immediately bumps into the small bear, which has abruptly halted.

“Ha! Caught you this time, you little womp rat,” Rey gleefully teases, as she wraps her arms around the fluffy jade creature.

The bear bristles and tucks its face into Rey’s chest with a whimper. Perplexed, she cradles the small bundle, hoping her touch proves soothing. She’s never witnessed this sort of behavior in any of their games together—win or lose.

It’s then that Rey notices their new surroundings. In their fun, they’ve stumbled into unfamiliar territory. The once bright, comforting sunlight has been replaced by a hazy white glow beyond the clouds. Here, the air is colder, the colors duller. There is a charged energy that causes the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck to stand.

Her eyes flicker from left-to-right, surveying the area. Dark, matted weeds cover the ground. She flinches, jostling the creature, as murky water pools around her ankles. A heavy fog creeps towards her, filtering through ugly, twisted tree roots.

Something feels wrong.

Rey’s not going to wait to find out what.

She edges her foot back, afraid to turn her back on the encroaching darkness. Her arms tighten around the glowing being as she inches back towards the way they’d come.

An odd, humming sensation passes through her as the unmistakable sound of metal meeting metal cuts through the silence. Before her, a melted helmet settles. It’s obsidian and crimson plating strikes fear in her heart. 

Forcing her eyes upwards, Rey blinks repeatedly, unable to process the visual. A solid wall proudly displaying a _First Order banner_. The printed, swirling flames within the crest stare back at her hauntingly.

This is wrong. Never in her nighttime journeys has she seen any sign of her waking world. Her subconscious seems to distinctly separate her harsh reality from this wonderland of peace and comfort. Somehow, the dream has soured and become a nightmare.

“Who are you?” The deep baritone cuts through her budding anxiety and sends a shiver down her spine. That’s definitely new...

Rey slowly turns to face a dark-haired man across the room. His narrowed eyes carefully and methodically scan her form before meeting her wary gaze. The fiery intensity puts her on edge, compels her to fidget under the attention. A dream shouldn’t make her feel _this_.

Reflexively, she tightens her hold on her furry friend, only to find him missing. She sputters at the sight of her _incorporeal, blue_ hands. With her heart panicking in her ears, completely overwhelming her senses, Rey closes her eyes and wills herself to calm.

_This is a dream. You just have to wake up. Wake—_

The man taking a heavy step forward obliterates Rey’s concentration.

Her eyes flash open to find a charcoal durasteel ceiling. Rey pants as she sits up inside her hovel, frantically examining her hands. Sighing in relief at her calloused, freckled fingers, she swallows deep breaths and grounds her fists against her closed eyelids. 

Another nightmare, albeit a more unique one than usual, but a nightmare nonetheless. It’ll pass. They always do.

When she feels steady enough to move, Rey stands and peels off her sweat-soaked clothes, hanging them to dry. She rummages for her only other clothing set, thankful she managed to repair the tattered fabric enough to wear.

Rey holds her hand against the dark grey surface. It’s cool, which means it’s still early. Grabbing a small metal shard from the floor, Rey hunches down and etches an inch-long line into the durasteel frame of the structure. She dusts the mark off with her finger before blowing it for good measure. Standing straight, her vertebrae pop. Rey eyes her small carvings that adorn every wall of the room as she raises her hands to the ceiling in hopes of releasing some tension. 

Soon she’ll have to move on to another room.

A distinct growl from Rey’s stomach pulls her back to the present. She shakes her head, reaching for her metal staff, frayed scarf, and goggles. Rey takes one last look— the wilting nightbloomers catching her eye—before slinging her staff over her shoulder and leaving the room. She climbs down the metal steps, taking two at a time.

Kicking the door open, Rey steps down, her bare toes sinking into the sand. She carefully wraps her scarf around her head, completely covering everything, except her eyes. Sliding her goggles down into place, she checks for any potential gaps but finds none. Satisfied, Rey hops up on her small wooden craft and begins bending the sand beneath to take her east towards the sunrise, leaving the shipwrecked First Order vessel behind.

Red.

The candles’ flames rise to the ceiling as Kylo breathes out in frustration. His back aches from sitting cross-legged on his thin meditation mat, but he will not give in to weakness. Furrowing his brow, he commands his body to still and reach out once again. He can feel the cold seeping into his legs from the metal floor. Feel the heat of the fire that burns in his veins. Feel the other life forces upon the naval vessel. He hones in on the relic displayed before him. Visualizes the helmet in perfect detail. He wills his mind to open and hear the voice of the one before him. To see the darkness he knows to be true. 

He is greeted with silence.

Letting a burst of fire escape his lips, Kylo opens his eyes and stares at disfigured durasteel. His grandfather will answer him. He must be patient. Still, he can hear his master’s voice creep into his mind.

_Another failure_.

Kylo banishes the notion and rises to ready himself. He can get in a quick spar before the ship docks. As he heads for his quarter’s door, he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand at an abrupt shift in air pressure. The loud clang all but confirms his instincts. Kylo’s back cracks with the force in which he whips around to face the intruder. He is not in the mood for games.

The desire for violence dies at the sight of _her_.

A slender young woman wrapped in thin clothing faces the wall. Her glowing blue form gives him pause. She’s unlike any spirit he’s ever seen. Distinctly human in a way that makes him swallow uncomfortably. Her hair—brunette he guesses based on the slightly darker blue shade—is messily organized into three small buns lying vertically across the back of her head. 

His grandfather’s helmet lies at her feet, knocked from its altar.

Despite the lack of color, the style of her clothing highly indicates Earth Federation origins. He’s seen similar bindings and gauze wrappings in his travels. Still, he remains braced for the unknown.

When she fails to move, Kylo hesitates before striking first. He spiritually reaches out in hopes of gaining some insight into the spirit’s motives but is met with resistance. A barrier bars him from her. 

“Who are you?” The words slip from his tongue before he can bite them. He mentally berates himself for his lack of self-discipline.

_A failure_ , the voice echos.

Kylo barely catches her sharp intake before—finally—she faces him. He quickly scans her form for a weapon but finds nothing. Surprisingly, her skin appears bare, no markings whatsoever, save for small pigmentations he suspects are remnants of freckles.

Or maybe not remnants. Something about her gaze feels far from anything he’s experienced in the Spirit World. There’s a wariness there.

When her hands flex around nothing, Kylo momentarily doubts his assessment. No blast greets him. Instead, she stares at her hands. An incoherent sound passes her lips before she snaps her eyes shut. 

It’s all the confirmation he needs.

She is _human_.

Just as he moves within reach to demand answers, she vanishes.

Kylo swallows the lump in his throat as his eyes flicker back and forth, but she’s truly gone. The fallen helmet’s gaze mocks him from below. It’s the only proof she was real. As he reaches for it, his fingers graze a rough, gritty texture. 

Rubbing the grains of sand, he thanks his grandfather for his guidance.

Orange.

BB-8’s distinctive marking points down towards the ground far below. Poe watches his trusty companion’s fur flutter as they soar through the clouds. His hands tighten around the reins of BB-8’s saddle with the anticipation of what lies ahead. The General’s heard rumors of the First Order’s movements in the area. To confirm the reports, she’d sent Poe out to perform what he does best: reconnaissance. After all, he’s the resistance’s best—and only—pilot.

Sensing his thoughts, BB-8 grunts.

“Yeah, I know, buddy.” Poe huffs, rolling his eyes at his friend. Last of his kind yet still so sassy. Still, Poe will indulge him. “Let’s do what _we_ do best.”

The early morning sun illuminates the sky, giving Poe the perfect vantage point. There’s a small collection of tents in the distance. Unraveling his map, Poe double-checks the location. He guides BB-8 down behind a nearby rock formation. While his trusty air bison is many things, subtle is not one of them. Poe will have to venture closer on foot to scope out the camp. He pulls off his jacket and leaves it in the saddle for safekeeping before climbing down and drawing his machete _just in case_.

“I’ll be right back. Stay put.” At BB-8’s overdramatic grumble, Poe makes eye contact with the beast. “I mean it, BB-8.” His companion blows air sassily but lets Poe go without any additional fuss.

“And stay hidden!” Poe calls back before weaving through the boulders out of eyesight. Careful of his footing, he slowly creeps towards the suspected First Order base, knowing there will likely be guards patrolling the area. Sure enough, Poe almost stumbles right into one. He manages to quickly redirect his weight to hide behind a large stone. The pilot spies the white armored men removing their helmets to drink water from their pouches? In all his travels, he’s never known a First Order soldier to take a break. They’re relentlessly disciplined. 

The pair are speaking too far to hear clearly but Poe perks up at the word ‘traitor.’ Something isn’t right. Poe needs to know what exactly is going on here. He peeks around his shelter, making sure he’s not going to almost bump into a guard again before moving. Poe slinks against the tent’s flap and peeks in through a gap in the tie. What he sees makes him sick. Leia is not going to be happy with the risk he’s about to take.

Sneaking around the edge, Poe silently slides behind the posted guard and into the room. Sad eyes immediately find his. A lone man with his wrists cuffed rises to his knees. Before the prisoner can utter a noise, Poe quickly holds his finger to his lips, sheathing his blade with his other hand.

“Listen carefully. If you do exactly what I say, I can get you out of here.”

Seeing the man nod, Poe holds out his hand, gesturing to see the prisoner’s bound limbs. The red, swollen skin catches Poe’s eye. These are not new. For his dark skin to be this battered…

Poe swallows his emotions. His head needs to be clear if he’s going to get them both out alive. Refocusing, Poe examines the lock mechanism. He can break it with his machete but it will be loud. Very loud. And considering the posted guard right outside and the two not far off, they’ll take heat quickly.

As Poe weighs his options, the man makes an incoherent noise and tugs his bound wrists.

“Hold on, I just need a second,” Poe shoots back, hoping that will calm the guy and allow Poe to think of something.

“Water,” the man croaks. His eyes locked on to Poe’s canteen.

It’s then that Poe’s eyes drift down to note the man’s extremely chapped lips and sunken eyes. He probably hasn’t had water in days. Poe drops the man’s limbs and unhooks his canteen. Unscrewing the cap, he holds it towards the man’s mouth but the prisoner shakes his head. Instead, the man brings his hands up.

Poe’s eyebrows furrow. They don’t have time for games. The guards will be back any minute. He shakes the canteen invitingly. Moving faster than Poe thought the man capable of in his condition, the prisoner swipes the water container right out of Poe’s hands. 

“Hey!” Poe hisses, but the man pays him no attention.

The prisoner crouches down to force his shackles into the puddle forming from the tipped canteen. Perplexed, Poe watches as the man blows on the water, instantly turning the liquid to ice.

Oh.

_OH._

_He’s a waterbender_.

With his cuffs now frozen, the man slams them into the ground, shattering the metal and freeing his wrists. Significantly quieter than banging them with the machete, Poe might add.

Now free, the man scoops up the canteen and hungrily drinks. When the water runs out, Poe takes the container back and helps the man to his feet. The former prisoner struggles to stay upright, so Poe is forced to support some of his weight. He carefully pulls his blade from his thigh holster.

“You’re with the Resistance?” The man whispers.

He nods. “Let’s get out of here.”

Peeking out of the tent, Poe looks both ways before he and the waterbender step out. They turn the corner and come face-to-face with the guard.

“Shit,” Poe mutters.

He takes off running, dragging the stumbling man behind him. They rush over the uneven terrain and hide behind a large boulder. Panting, Poe leans the man against the rock before fishing under his shirt’s neckline. He grasps a small, metal whistle dangling on a black cord. Poe blows it. HARD. The pitch is too high for human ears so it doesn’t give away their location.

The rocks reverberate the approaching voices and heavy footsteps. They’ll be on them any minute. He flexes his hand around his sword, ready to fight if he has to.

“Come on, BB-8.” Poe prays.

A First Order guard steps around the corner and eyes them. Taking on a bending stance, the soldier called out, “Over here—”

With a roar, BB-8 swoops down and whips the armored man away with his beaver-like tail. Threat resolved, Poe sighs in relief while the waterbender gapes at the huge, floating beast. The pilot climbs up one of BB-8’s six legs, turning back to lower a hand.

“What is that?!” The former prisoner hoarsely shrieks, hesitating before taking Poe’s offered palm.

“He’s our ride out!” The pilot pulls him up before moving forward to grab the reins. Poe notices movement out of the corner of his eye and hollers, “Punch it!”

The bison bellows and thrusts them towards the clouds, barely dodging a blast of fire. The former prisoner screeches, his knuckles turning white, gripping the side of the saddle. Poe smirks, recalling his own first flight. It had been _rough_. Fire had been aimed at him then, too.

Masterfully weaving through the onslaught of fireballs, Poe calls back, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, “Hey, what’s your name?”

“FN-2187,” the man grits through his teeth.

“F... what?”

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.”

Poe internally curses. “Well, I ain’t using it.” Sparing a glance from the firefight, Poe inspects the scared man’s features, “F-N, huh… Finn. I’m gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?”

“Finn,” the man tests out the word on his lips. “Yeah. Finn, I like that!” A brilliant smile takes over the waterbender’s face. Poe can’t help thinking happiness looks good on him.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Good to meet you, Poe,” Finn says, finally relaxing his knuckles and peeking over the side of the saddle.

“Good to meet you too, Finn. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

Poe clocks their surroundings. They are getting out-of-range of the firebenders and soon it will be smooth sailing back to base. He internally cringes at the wrath the General is sure to invoke on him, but glancing back at Finn, Poe knows it was worth it. No one deserves to be held prisoner.

Plus, it can’t hurt to have a badass waterbending ex-stormtrooper in their ranks.

Scooting forward, Finn sits as close as he can to Poe without exiting the safety of the saddle. He gazes past the pilot’s shoulder towards the horizon. “Where are we going?”

“Endor,” Poe hums. “That’s where.”

“No, we can’t—” Finn wheezes, his throat still dry. “We gotta get as far away from the First Order as we can. North, we should be heading—” 

With a sickening crack, lightning bolts strike from below, silencing the waterbender. The bison jerks right but no creature could have avoided it. BB-8 shrieks as the energy courses through him, going slack mid-air. 

Holding on as tight as he can, one thought cuts through their screams: Leia might not get to kill him.

Blue.

Finn wakes in a panic. The bright, cloudless sky temporarily blinds him. Panting, he finds miles and miles of desert with no one in sight. Soft, brown leather catches his eye a few feet away. Finn pulls the material from the sand.

Poe’s jacket.

He scans the sand dunes once again, hoping the owner is nearby. He screams his rescuer’s name to no avail. Finn doesn’t want to think the worst but he knows he might never see Poe again.

He’s got to keep moving, no matter how much he wants to stay and search. The First Order will be here soon. Phasma doesn’t like loose ends.

Holding his fallen friend’s jacket up to protect him from the sun, he trudges through the shifting sand in hopes of finding water. They hadn’t let him have but the minimum amount to survive since… Finn shakes the thought away. There is no turning back now. He has to find water and fast. In his already dehydrated state, Finn knows he won’t make it otherwise.

With every step, his limbs grow heavier. It feels like he’s been out here for days. His vision blurs and he imagines faint sounds of water droplets hitting the surface of a pool. Finn succumbs to the hallucination. 

Stumbling, he continues forward to the fountain, throwing himself into its shallow depth. It feels nice. Finn splashes around the reflective blue liquid before gathering it into his hands to parch his thirst. The taste is heavenly. At least he’ll die with such a peaceful mirage. First Order be damned. He closes his eyes to finally rest.

A half portion. An entire morning of scavenging and all it amounts to is one _half_ portion. The scrap metal she’s recovered had been worth at least a half portion each last week, but Unkar Plutt will hear none of it. Rather than continuing to argue, Rey takes her _half_ portion and storms off.

What a _lovely_ day. Started bright and early with her favorite dream morphing into a provocative nightmare, only for Plutt to take advantage of her again.

It’s always like this. Rey gives everything and gets nothing.

She passes an old, weathered woman on her way out. Hunched over, bony fingers desperately scrub rusted, bent parts. It won’t be enough. Clean or not. Like Rey, she’ll sleep hungry tonight and repeat the cycle tomorrow. Slowly, she’ll waste away until her last day comes. This is the way.

Kicking a piece of rubble, Rey tracks the rock to the all but destroyed statue. She’s too young to have ever seen it whole but knows whose face would form if anyone ever dared to bend it back together. 

Rey used to hear stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Alliance, Earth Federation, Fire Republic, and Jedi Order. Everything changed when The Empire attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished.

23 years passed before The Great War ended, but without the Avatar, it didn’t last. Some people believe the cycle is broken. All Rey knows is that the world will never forgive Anakin Skywalker.

Making her way to her sand-sailer, Rey’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud commotion. She follows the noise to the center of the trading post, a small crowd surrounding the oasis. Men and women grumbling.

“Get him out. He’s polluting the water,” yells a woman.

Rey pushes through to find an unconscious man floating in the only water source for miles. He looks sickly with dark rings around his closed eyelids. He doesn’t deserve the rough treatment the crowd is sure to give him. Forcing her way forward, Rey tries to do the man a kindness. She reaches out to carefully nudge the stranger when he bursts upwards with a splash.

“No, Slip—” Finn calls before he clamps his mouth shut. His eyes flick from side-to-side, taking in the view of men, women, and children. “Were you all just watching me sleep?”

At that, the crowd snaps, dragging the man out of the oasis to the man’s _vocal_ behest. “Get your hands off me!” He thrashes in their grip.

The villagers ignore his protests, happily ridding him from their water source to get back to their days. Finn sits in a puddle from his soaked clothes, disgruntled but at least now away from the crowd.

Rey stares, unsure if she’s ever seen such a seemingly peaceful creature grow violent so quickly. He catches her gaze when he stands, brows furrowing in displeasure. “What’re you looking at?! What is with you people?”

Rey’s nose crinkles. “You’re the one who decided to bathe in our drinking water.”

Finn points his finger, ready to fight before he considers her words. With a shrug, he drops any aggression and raises his hands in front of him. Rey watches in awe as he gently pulls the water from his clothes. 

“You’re a waterbender?” Rey’s never met one, let alone seen one bend.

At her words, Finn freezes, water mid-air. “Sort of.” He quickly discards the liquid to his left before rubbing his head awkwardly. 

“What do you mean ‘sort of?’” 

“I—” Finn struggles to find the words as his mouth twitches. He settles on mumbling, “It’s not important.”

Rey decides not to push the guy. He’s not obligated to share with her and he doesn’t seem dangerous. Of course, it might help that he still looks awful.

Finn perks up suddenly. “Actually, I’m looking for someone. A man, a little shorter than me. Brown hair and eyes. Tan.”

“Have you looked around?” Rey scoffs, gesturing to the crowd. Countless men fit that description. He needs to be more specific.

“Okay, uh—” Finn pursues his lips and swallows. “Oh! He’d have a, uh, flying creature—big beast, horns, a giant orange arrow on his head—with him?” Smiling cheekily at Rey, hoping she understands.

Yup, this man is sick. He clearly got too much sun (and maybe even some cactus juice.) Her face must give her away because Finn starts shaking his hands in a panic. “No, no. I’m serious. And I don’t have a lot of time. The First Order will be looking—”

“You’re with the Resistance?” Rey interrupts, looking at him in wonder. It explains his jacket. No clear nation’s insignia is branded into the leather, only a half-moon with a strange shape in the middle. Their eyes connect.

Looking away, he mutters, “Obviously, yeah.” He leans in closer and whispers, “I am with the Resistance.”

“I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before,” Rey whispers back.

“Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different...”

Others smile like the sun and ride 10-ton magical monsters. Others risk their lives to save strangers despite the odds.

Finn's not like that at all.

“I haven’t seen your friend. Doubt anyone here has. An animal like that would turn a lot of heads around here." Sparing a glance back at the awning-roofed blockhouse, she adds, "Plutt would want it.”

“Damn,” he mourns. Poe really is gone. The pilot had died saving him. Finn forces down the guilt. His sacrifice will not be in vain. Finn will go North and escape the First Order’s reach. “What about transport? I need to get to Hoth.”

The man seems saddened by her words but again, Rey doesn’t push. She’d hate to intrude and lose the only waterbender/Resistance fighter/ _friend?_ she has. “Hoth?” That’s halfway across the world. Maybe that’s where this waterbender hails from? “There’s a dock to the west.”

“How far?”

Looking him over, Rey realizes he’s all alone. Without a craft, he won’t make it on foot. Not in his condition anyway. She bites her lip. She's never left Jakku but the thought of his family waiting for him and never seeing him again grips her heart. 

“A few hours. I—” She hesitates. “I can take you.”

“Really?!” His face lights up, the happiness making his appearance seem a little less extreme. “Thank you— Wait, what was your name?”

“Rey.” She smiles, holding her hand out.

“Thank you, Rey. I’m Finn,” returning her smile and shaking her hand.

“We better head out,” Rey glances at the sun’s position. There’s still enough light to get there and back before dark. She quickly refills her canteen before heading to her sand-sailer, Finn following. She passes him a rag, showing him how to properly wrap it around his face. They set off towards the horizon, Rey bending the scorching sand beneath them.

“I didn’t know there was this much green,” Rey says, examining the trees. Sure, she dreams of the color constantly but that’s all she’d thought possible. To see the vibrant hue in person is almost overwhelming.

They’re close, taking a quick break so Rey can rest before they continue on foot. The surrounding terrain had slowly transitioned from endless sand dunes into a sparse forest. Following the sound of water, they’d stumbled upon a small ravine. Rey runs her hand across the branches’ leaves with her metal staff slung across her back. She’d brought it in case they run into any trouble on the way. While she’s an excellent earthbender, she knows one can never be too prepared to go into unknown territory. Finn is close-by, rinsing his face of the sand and sweat from the burning sun. Rey’s used to it but understands how it might be uncomfortable.

After their albeit awkward introduction, they’d become fast friends. Rey’s pleasantly surprised to find Finn is easy to be around. Their sense of humor meshes nicely. She’s almost sad they have to part ways shortly.

“Wait, so you’ve never left Jakku?” Finn asks incredulously. He’d traveled extensively as a soldier, going from camp to camp per orders.

“Never,” Rey mumbles, still enamored with the foliage. 

“Why not? That place seems awful, no offense.”

And just like that, Rey’s heart sinks. Her eyes find the ground. She knows Jakku is nothing special. Hell, she probably hates it more than most because of Plutt and the lack of green she dreams of, but also because it reminds her of waiting. Slowly scratching a white line into charcoal durasteel. Ever-decreasing portions. Old, weathered women working away with no one beside them.

A hand appears on her shoulder. “Hey.” 

Rey flinches. She hadn’t realized she’s clutching the branch or that Finn had wandered towards her. “Sorry, I just—” 

“It’s okay.” Finn gestures before pulling his hand back.

Silence falls over them with the slight rush of the water filling the gap. They both like the sound. It reminds Rey of people. While Jakku isn’t the friendliest of places, she still prefers the Niima Outpost to her small home. The hum of life is always a welcomed distraction.

Finn finds it soothing, knowing his past, present, and future are linked to the liquid. He still has a lot to learn about waterbending but the liquid’s a comfort nonetheless. In Hoth, he’ll find a master to teach him.

Once Rey feels rested enough to continue, she refills her container and they stride forward towards the coast. The forest thins as they approach the shipyard. Varying sized vessels come and go with accompanying passengers. Rey finds the people entertaining. She’s never seen such a crowded place. After asking around, they are pointed to a mid-sized ship that will trade Finn work for transportation. The time has come for the pair to part ways.

Rey smiles before hugging Finn tightly. “This is it.”

Finn returns her hug and whispers, “Rey, come with me.”

“What?” Rey exclaims as she pulls back to examine Finn’s face.

His face goes taut, seriousness rolling off him in waves. “There’s no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win.”

“I don’t—” She cuts herself off. This doesn’t fit. Why would a Resistance fighter say this? Unless Finn has been lying to her. With narrowing eyes, she asks, “Why are you going to Hoth?”

“Come with me” He ignores the question. “We need to get as far north as we can.”

Shaking her head, “Finn, what are you talking about?”

“I’m not Resistance. I’m not a hero…” Finn worries his lip, eyes no longer meeting Rey’s. “I’m a stormtrooper—or at least I was,” he confesses. He slowly looks back up to carefully scan her face.

Rey stares. That’s a lie. The First Order is ruthless. Their soldiers don’t show their faces, don’t travel alone, don’t comfort others. Her silence persuades him to continue.

“I was taken from a family I’ll never know. And raised to do one thing. But my first battle, my friend— He, uh, got hurt and a medic wasn’t going to make it in time, so I tried to heal him with my bending.”

In horror, she asks, “They locked you up.”

He bows his head. “He still died. They were taking me to a waterbender prison but I got away. A friend helped me and I ran. Right into you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I’m done with the First Order.”

No wonder, he’s scared. They’ll come for him. Hunt him down until he’s locked away for trying to save his friend, for being born a bender of another element than fire. He has no choice but to run as far as possible to survive.

Looking her in the eye, he squeezes her hand begging, “Rey, come with me.” 

She shakes her head. She can’t. _They could still come back._ “Don’t go.”

Finn pulls her back into a tight hug, his eyes shut tight. “Take care of yourself. Please.”

All too quickly, he’s gone, boarding the ship that will take him away from her. The visual sears her heart. She can’t watch. Turning back as fast as she can, Rey sets off for Jakku. She silently swears she will never return to Takodana. The place already haunts her dreams.

It hurts more than he expected. While he’d only just met Rey, Finn can’t shake the feeling that they’re meant to stay together. But he’d felt that about Poe, too.

Even more so.

As Rey disappears into the trees, Finn resists the urge to follow. It’s pointless to stay. Without the Avatar, the First Order will win the war. Anakin Skywalker had seen to it that the cycle ended with him. 53 years had only proven he’d succeeded. There is no hope.

Hoth is his only option. The firebenders never venture that far north. There, he can finally embrace who he is—a waterbender. Something he’d been forced to keep hidden his entire life in fear of his fellow stormtroopers turning on him. It had been hard pretending. Only using his abilities when in private. Slip had been the only one who knew and now he was gone. Struck down. Finn can still smell the scent of his friend’s blood streaked across his helmet, the ventilation doing nothing to lessen it. The red had stained Finn’s hands long after they’d pulled him from Slip’s body. He’d revealed himself without hesitation. Slip’s life had been more important. Finn will never forget the look in Zeroes’ eyes when he’d realized exactly what Finn is. Staring at his hands, he vows to learn how to heal others. Never again will he be helpless.

Tense murmuring pulls him out of the past. Finn looks up to see black smoke tainting the white clouds. The other passengers whisper in horror. Finn knows what he will find at the tail of the smoke but he’s still paralyzed to look away. A First Order warship sails into the cove, blocking off its entrance.

_They’ve found him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, things aren't looking good for our favorite ex-stormtrooper...
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark) or [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/)! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 💞
> 
> As this fic is a part of the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, it is complete and I will be updating each week for a total of nine chapters and almost 40k words.
> 
> My moodboard is 100% inspired by the TikTokers out there making rainbow gradient ATLA wall collages. It's such an aesthetic. I knew I had to replicate it for this fic ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜
> 
> P.S. Go check out FangirlintheForest's anthology piece, [Efflorescence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643517/chapters/64972420), a Reylo 'The Last of Us' AU!
> 
> [Avatar](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Avatar)   
>  [Airbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Airbending)   
>  [Waterbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Waterbending)   
>  [Earthbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Earthbending)   
>  [Firebending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Firebending)   
>  [Spirit World](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_World)   
>  [First Order warship](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Military_of_the_Fire_Nation?file=Fire_Navy_blockade.png)   
> 


	2. An Awakening, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for your patience. It's been a crazy couple of weeks here in the US. My anxiety took a turn for the worst and I had to take a break. Luckily, I found much-needed relief this weekend with the election results. 
> 
> Not to mention, the other ship I'm heavily involved in went canon AND it's my birthday this Friday (yes, I'm a Friday the 13th Scorpio 😈), so it's been a little hard to concentrate 🙈2020 really got a redemption arc 😭🙌🏽💖
> 
> Shoutout to Riz, aka [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest/)), for the beautiful gift moodboard. I'm so thankful to have you as my friend.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! It's about 4.1k words.

Rey is almost at the ravine when she hears screams. They cut through her like the chill of the desert after dark. Snapping her head up to the sky, the dark vapor is the only confirmation she needs. Her feet pound dirt, pulling her back to the coast. Her heart in her ears, Rey hopes she can get to Finn before it’s too late.

Coming through the clearing, Rey stares in horror. The cove is engulfed in flames. One by one the wooden ships are bursting under the intense heat—the crewmembers scrambling to escape the falling debris. The white armored First Order soldiers are hot on their heels. Fire and earth clash as the earthbenders clamber for higher, more solid ground, summoning projectiles up and into the air. Rey searches the chaos for Finn but finds no sign of her friend. 

“You!” A muffled voice yells.

She barely dodges the fire blast the stormtrooper shoots. Using the momentum, Rey swings around and raises the earth under the man’s feet before slamming him back into the ground. She is on him before he can move, slamming her metal staff into his helmet. He crumbles against the soil.

She has no time to process her victory, for another flame whizzes past, striking the bark of the nearest tree. Making a quick decision, Rey weaves through the woods, drawing the enemy into her element. Finn will have to hold his own until she can disarm her opponent.

He’s relentless, bending faster than she can react. Each attack gets closer and closer to singeing her freckled skin. Rey needs cover. Fast. Eyeing a large trunk, she clings to it for shelter. The soldier will burn down the entire forest if she isn’t careful.

Rey holds her panting breath as the forest grows eerily silent. She slowly creeps through the terrain. The trees are now above her as she travels through a moss-covered embankment, ready to attack at the slightest movement. She’ll have the advantage in this canyon with the additional earth to bend and shield her.

At the snap of a twig, Rey readies herself. He is close, _very close_. She waits three beats before driving her staff low to take out the man’s legs but it doesn’t connect. By some unseen force, her weapon is frozen mid-air. Rey tries to pull it back but finds her body just as paralyzed. Her eyes widen as the man calmly steps around the corner. 

He’s different from the others. Instead of the standardized white gear, he’s clad in sleek obsidian armor. His collar is accented with gold as well as his helmet, which bears a striking resemblance to the one in her dream. Not the same but close. His right hand is extended towards her, seemingly holding her in place. 

Through his visor, she feels the heat of his gaze as he circles her like prey. He towers over her in their close proximity, Rey assumes he’s trying to intimidate her, so she looks on, staring him down while she struggles against whatever force binds her. Somehow, he’s doing this?

“Again,” The muffled voice says as he steps behind her. Rey feels the heat before she sees it, a blade of fire radiating close to her neck. “Who are you?”

As soon as the bridge is lowered, Kylo finds her. The girl stands out against the backdrop of the dark green forest like a ray of light. Striking down anyone in his way, he tracks her through the thicket. She’s fast and silent, managing to evade every blast he fires at her. A more formidable opponent than he’d expected. No matter, the moment she stops running, he has her. Easily restraining her by bending the air around her.

Of course, this _girl_ is from Jakku. His spirit had throbbed in recognition of his past life’s home upon finding the sand grains. Kylo knew then, she is the one he’s been looking for. Without hesitation, he’d redirected his ship’s coordinates and dutifully informed Snoke of his plans.

Kylo had been prepared to trek through the desert wasteland to find her, but the Force had once again rewarded him, delivering her right to him.

Her breathing quickens as he observes her up close. An amused grin emerges beneath his mask at the sight of her skin. He’d been right. A delicate splattering of freckles rises across her cheekbones to meet on the bridge of her sun-kissed nose.

Kylo can feel her, fighting his hold. She’s strong, managing to fidget here and there, but there will be no escape this time. No vanishing into thin air. She will answer him.

Noting the slight wrinkle between her eyebrows, it’s clear she doesn’t recognize him. She will soon enough. Reflexively, he bends his elemental blade. The streak of red burning familiar in his hand. 

“Again.” His helmet muffles his voice, further concealing his identity, but his next words should trigger her memory. He lowers his weapon by her head, clenching his fist. “Who are you?” 

Silence.

_She doesn’t remember._

Then, he’ll just have to remind her.

Extinguishing the blade, Kylo manipulates the air, spinning her around to face him. The fear is evident in her hazel eyes. _Good_. If she refuses to speak, he will pull the answers from her mind.

“Sir.” A subordinate’s voice comes from the left.

Instantly, Kylo turns away from the girl, standing between her and the captain. The man should know better than to interrupt.

“We need more troops.”

“Pull the division out,” Kylo commands as he faces the still quivering earthbender. “We have what we need.” The firebender waves his hand by her head, the sudden loss of air making her collapse. Easily supporting her small frame, he places his hands beneath her spine and the back of her knees.

_He has what he came for._

In all the chaos, Finn manages to get his hands on a broadsword, striking back as many soldiers as he can. He’s silently thankful none of these men are from his unit. Finn isn’t sure he has it in him to fight his former comrades despite what they’ve done to him.

Just as they are beginning to even the tide, the troops start retreating. The earthbenders howl with their victory, but the action leaves Finn confused. If they aren’t here for him, then why venture this deep into Earth Federation territory?

Scanning the terrain for any clue, he sees him, _Kylo Ren_ —the notorious First Order Commander and apprentice to Fire Lord Snoke, carrying an unconscious Rey up the ramp of his ship. Finn takes off running without hesitation, his heart pounding in his ears.

“No!” Weaving through the battle’s debris, he watches the spiked bow of Ren’s cruiser rise. “No, no, no!” The waterbender reaches the dock just as the First Order vessel sets sail. “REY!” Finn screams. Dropping the blade, he desperately tries to force the water to bend to his will. To pull the liquid beneath the barge but it’s no use. 

_He isn’t strong enough._

_Again._

Finn falls to his knees, helpless to watch as his only friend is stolen from her home as he had once been. It’s all his fault. She never would have been here if not for him. Panting, he barely holds back tears. The ship is a far off dot in the distance now.

“Finn!”

The waterbender’s heart flutters. It can’t be but he still hopes. Finn tears his eyes from the horizon to look up and there he is. Furry flying monster and all.

“Poe?” Finn whispers in disbelief as BB-8 lands on the dock. Before he knows it, he’s running. “You’re alive?!”

“Buddy!” Poe cheerfully hops down, running to meet the waterbender halfway. The pilot immediately pulls Finn tight against his chest. “Takes more than that to kill me.”

Realizing this is real, Finn quickly returns the hug, silently thanking the Force. “I woke up in the sand. No you. No BB-8. Nothing. I thought you—”

Poe lets him go. “BB-8 was hurt. He needed rest.” The beast grunts in agreement, now much closer to the two men. Poe gives the air bison a reassuring head rub. “We’ve been looking for you every—” Recognition passes over his face. “That’s my jacket.”

“Oh! Yeah, here.” Slightly flushed, Finn moves to shrug the garment off but Poe’s hand lands on his shoulder, stopping him.

“No, no, no.” A smirk spreading across his face. “Keep it. It suits you.”

His cheeks only burn more at the comment. Quelling his rapid heartbeat, Finn recenters himself on the task at hand. “Poe, I need your help.”

Squeezing the waterbender’s arm, “Don’t worry, I’m still taking you back to base.” With a laugh, he gestures around. “You must have some crazy luck streak escaping all—”

“No, Poe.” He cuts the Resistance fighter off. Every moment they waste here talking, Rey gets further and further away. “I met someone.” The pilot’s hand tenses before he pulls it back. “She was taken prisoner. We have to get her back.”

The man sighs, turning away to run a frustrated hand through his hair. “Finn, I wasn’t even supposed to take you. That was risky enough.”

The waterbender shakes his head, watching Poe pace. Rey had been captured because of him. Finn has to do something. “I’ll tell the Resistance everything I know but I’m not leaving Rey with Kylo Ren.”

Poe freezes. “Kylo Ren was here?”

“He took her. Carried her on board himself.”

Poe faces him, their eyes meeting. “We will go scope it out but if there’s any—and I’m serious about this, Finn— _any_ complications, we are getting out of there. With or without your friend.”

“Thank you, ” he nods. 

Finn’s not leaving Rey behind but Poe doesn’t need to know that.

The two climb up BB-8 and set off towards the horizon. Towards the First Order. Towards Rey.

Rey jolts, gasping for air. A distinct metal clang rings through the room. Her eyes follow the sound to her restrained limbs before drifting up to the helmeted man across from her. He stands against the far wall, hiding in the shadows. She doesn’t need to see his eyes to know they’re boring into hers. “Where am I?”

“You’re my guest,” the muffled male voice answers.

Rey’s eyes narrow. He’s toying with her. “Are there other prisoners?”

He steps out of the darkness, the light reflecting off his red and black helmet. He towers over her, once again, trying and failing to intimidate her. “You mean the traitor you call a friend? You’ll be relieved to know I have no idea where he is.”

Relief flows through her but she doesn’t let it show. This man helps tear children away from their families. He is responsible for Finn’s suffering. _A monster._

“You still want to kill me.” It isn’t a question.

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

Eerily calm, he raises his hands, removing his helmet. She trails his features in recognition as her stomach sinks into the floor. He hadn’t been a nightmare. In flesh and blood, he stands before her. His brown eyes are still full of that fiery intensity. Rey refuses to look up at him.

“How many times?” His rich baritone pierces the room.

 _What?_ Her eyes betray her.

“Somehow, you entered the Spirit World.” His lip twitches in anger and disgust. “You. A scavenger.” His teeth peek out from the snarl.

She tries to hold back her emotions but tears creep against the edges of her eyelids. She’s not scared. She’s angry. Frustrated by these nonsensical questions and cruel insults. She doesn’t understand but he’s clearly not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. The energy around him screams it.

He glances at the ground before speaking again. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

Suddenly, he’s in her space, his gloved hand hovering over the side of her head. His face not far behind. Rey strains as she feels him invading her mind.

“You’re so lonely. So afraid to leave.” He leans in closer, his hot breath puffing against her ear. “At night, desperate to sleep. You’d imagine—”

“Get out of my head,” Rey hisses through gritted teeth. He needs to back up or she’ll— 

He steps back as if sensing the thought, palm extended before her. “It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.” 

Whatever trick this is, her mind feels under attack. She twitches and tries desperately to fight back. Something rises in her, giving way to a push and pull between them. A connection.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.”

“I’m not giving you anything,” she taunts.

“We’ll see.”

He pushes harder, but Rey holds strong, refusing to break eye contact. The pull intensifies and suddenly, images and thoughts flow over her in waves. Foreign feelings course through her veins. Her back straightens off the chair. The tide changes between them.

“You,” Rey bites out. Her eyes inspect the man’s face as the hum under her skin rises to the surface. “You’re afraid.” 

She can feel the panic spread through him like wildfire. A forbidden name is responsible, one she’s only ever heard whispered in terror. But it’s the face behind the obsidian and crimson helmet that sends a wave of nausea through her. The collapsed statue has the same face.

“You’re the Avatar,” she breathes in disbelief. It doesn’t make sense, and yet, Rey knows, back in the forest, he’d been _airbending_.

His hand flinches back from her as if burned. Alarm lays claim to the determination once in his eyes. He outwardly shudders before her. His left eye barely twitches as he stands paralyzed. The tension in the room beckons her to lash out, demand answers, interrogate him, but he grabs his discarded helmet and storms out of the room. The door slams behind him, rattling the floor beneath her.

Rey’s mind whirls, stuck on the realization. Anakin Skywalker hadn’t vanished. He’d helped the Empire rise from the ashes of the Fire Republic and start the Great War. He was supposed to bring balance to the world, not leave it in darkness. Now, his successor is following in his footsteps.

But what did the Avatar want with her? 

More importantly, what had she done to him?

Kylo barely makes it to his quarters before he explodes, violently hurling his helmet into a wall. She’d done something to him. Reversed the tide and left him exposed. He’s foolishly lost the element of surprise. She knows his identity. It won’t be long before she realizes why she’s here.

 _Failure,_ painfully rings in his ears.

Tearing apart his chamber, Kylo turns his rage towards his grandfather’s shrine. Disfigured helmet in-hand, his fingers itch to melt the metal down until it’s wholly unrecognizable. But he holds off.

Instead, he rests his forehead against the cool, twisted durasteel, letting the chaotic flames inside dim to a simmer. He can still salvage this. He just needs his master’s guidance. The Fire Lord is wise.

He carefully sets the relic down before sinking to the ground. With the flick of his wrist, he’s slipping on his helmet. Kylo closes his eyes, letting darkness fill his senses. He focuses on his breathing. Every inhale and exhale brings him closer to his destination. It’s second nature to him.

Tracking over the long stretch of waves, Kylo reaches past the Earth Federation, honing in on Snoke’s spiritual energy. When he feels the inevitable shift, he opens his eyes. 

Chaotic flames silhouette a ghostly pale man seated on his throne. His azure eyes glow through, pinning Kylo’s incorporeal, crimson form in place. Quickly, the young man kneels. His master doesn’t like to be kept waiting.

Kylo licks his parched lips under the protection of his helmet. “Fire Lord, I—” 

With an audible tsk, the enraged red streaks spike with contempt. Kylo snaps his jaw shut. His master doesn’t have to say it. Kylo already knows the word.

 _Failure_.

Kylo’s fists clench idly at his sides. He doesn’t need to be reminded of his unworthiness. But this has to be done. Snoke must be informed of the imposter’s discovery. Only then can they bend the girl into making Kylo whole.

“She is strong with the Force. Untrained but more than she knows.”

The wall of fire rises frightfully high. Kylo’s body reflexively flinches and he curses the sign of weakness. Shamefully, he stares at his transparent, red feet. Without looking, he can feel his master’s ire. The darkness swirls within him. Kylo holds it in. Lets it give him strength.

“Master, I can handle the girl.” Burning, brown eyes flash up to solidify his stance. He’s waited for years, this girl will not best him. “I just need your guidance.”

Snoke’s heavy gaze challenges him to submit but Kylo endures. He knows from experience this is what the Fire Lord wants. To see his apprentice’s fiery spirit at his command, to wield him like the weapon Kylo is. “If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me.”

So he shall.

She’s unsure how much time passes when the creak of the cell’s door opening and closing interrupts her thoughts. A guard now stands behind her, blocking her path to the exit—granted, she could escape the chair in the first place. Without any earth to bend or her staff, Rey is left without a weapon. Unless...

She swallows, trying to reignite whatever force had come over her before. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.”

“What did you say?” The unamused voice echoes behind her. 

Maybe she’s going crazy but she can’t shake the feeling that she has to try. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” 

Heavy footsteps carry the man over to her side. She feels his irritation radiating dangerously in the small chamber. “I will tighten those restraints, scavenger scum.”

Rey focuses, imagining the feeling that had coursed through her while looking at the Avatar. The electricity that’d fueled him to falter. Her eyes rise to gaze into the man’s visor. “You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.” Her words vibrate through the air, invading the soldier’s helmet.

He abruptly straightens, head and shoulders back in perfect posture. “I will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open.”

Rey watches in horror as the man hits the release and her limbs are freed. It had worked, her nausea returning. No time to ponder, the creak of the door alerts her of the man’s departure. She quickly calls out, “And you’ll drop your weapon.”

“And I’ll drop my weapon.” The metallic thunk confirms he’s left his blade behind.

Shaking with anxiety, Rey forces herself up and out, grabbing the broadsword as she goes. The earthbender clings to the walls, weapon ready, unused to the continuous swaying motion. Rey is just thankful this larger ship is similar enough to the one she sleeps in. She is below deck, where the majority of the troops are held. Unfortunately, she’ll have to manage. Rey doesn’t know how to swim and the only route to the lifeboats is through this level.

As she maneuvers through the vessel, Rey silently thanks the Force for letting her go unscathed. One more hallway and she’ll be there. Turning the corner, Rey yelps at the sight of movement and barely stops her weapon mid-swing. Finn and another stockier man stand before her.

“Finn?” Rey breathes in surprise.

Stepping closer, he scans her form. “What happened to you? Did he hurt you?”

“What are you doing here?” She asks, unable to fathom why he’d risk getting caught, getting sent off to a prison, or worse.

“We came back for you.”

She looks between the two men, the stranger giving her a small nod. Rey pulls Finn into a hug. He hadn’t left her. He hadn’t forgotten her.

“Thank you,” Rey whispers, brokenly.

“Nice moment, guys, but we gotta go!” The second man gestures, his eyes flickering about their surroundings, machete raised.

“That’s Poe, by the way,” Finn chuckles, releasing his hold on Rey. 

“I can introduce myself,” Poe grumbles, placing a hand on his chest. “I’m Poe.” Extending his hand to her, he continues, “You’re Rey. Let’s move.” He waves his machete towards the hall,

That’s when they feel vibrations coming their way. Poe shoots them a glare before the trio makes haste to the back of the ship. He opens the door to reveal a knocked out soldier lying at the feet of a shaggy, white beast. Smaller oceangoing crafts and an open liftgate are in the background. 

Rey gapes, watching as Poe swiftly hops up and into the creature’s saddle. Finn hangs back to jam the door’s mechanism.

“And this is BB-8,” Poe jokes, lowering his hand down for her. The animal gives a loud grunt of acknowledgment.

Rey tentatively grasps his hand and is pulled up beside him, on this _thing_. Finn appears next to her, smirking at her anxious expression. The ‘I told you so’ all over his face.

The pounding against the door breaks the moment. Poe leaps forward, grabbing BB-8’s reins. Rey faintly hears him yell “Punch it!” before the ground is suddenly far less solid. Gripping the saddle, she watches as they glide out of the dark cruiser and over the open ocean. 

“We need to get out of range!” Poe yells back over the crashing waves and wind.

Using his tail, BB-8 propels the trio higher, towards the clouds. The vessel grows smaller and smaller, and Rey turns back relieved. It’s all going to be okay. 

BB-8 yelps, the group’s heads whiplash as they abruptly stop moving. Rey’s blood runs cold. She forces her eyes to the bridge, knowing who she’ll find. His helmet is missing, so his ebony hair blows in the wind, framing his angered features.

His hands twist the vortex pulling them back into danger. The nearby stormtroopers ready the trebuchet, catapulting a flaming boulder at them. Rey jumps to her feet, barely establishing an unsteady stance in time to bend the projectile away. As she knocks the blast back, BB-8 jerks against the controlling force. Rey stumbles right over the saddle, sucked into the spinning funnel.

Her scream pierces the air. She drops quickly, her weight no longer supported by the flying bison and she’s too far out of range for the swirling wind to sustain her. She faintly hears Finn’s panicked call before she slams through the water’s surface. Out cold.

Sinking into the darkness, Finn’s voice echoes through her unconscious mind. Rey’s eyes snap open, stark white light replacing her hazel irises. Twisting her form, a whirlpool-like pillar of water snakes around her lower half, thrusting her up and out of the sea. The rotating waterspout elevates her high above the First Order vessel. Her glowing eyes trail up the conning tower to find _him_.

He furiously works his jaw back-and-forth before releasing a frustrated scream, unleashing a barrage of attacks. Emotionlessly, Rey summons a powerful wave to block his fire-jabs. It rises above the ship, extinguishing Kylo’s targeted blasts entirely. She pinches the swell, whipping her arms through the air. The water follows. A sickening metal screech rips across the tides. 

The cruiser is sliced clean in half.

It lurches distinctly, the stern already titling as water floods the lower levels. Kylo’s fingers wrap around the metal railing, steadying himself, but his fiery glare never leaves her.

With the threat incapacitated, the turning water holding her up falters. Her eyelids slip shut and she falls, physically exhausted. Dark-skinned hands catch her as BB-8 swoops down.

“Gotcha,” Finn says, pulling her safely into the saddle.

She stirs. Hazel eyes revealing themselves to the light. “Finn?” Blinking up at him in confusion, she sneaks a glance at Poe, who stares right back. The look of utter disbelief and lack of snark from the pilot gives her pause. “What happened?”

Her friend’s mouth opens and closes, unable to form the words. Poe beats him to it.

“You’re the Avatar.”

The realization hangs in the air. It’s impossible—he must be joking—but Finn’s avoiding eyes make her question the admission. Filled with dread, Rey glances over the edge of the saddle to find the _sinking_ ship. Its pristine durasteel bears an ugly gash straight across the center. 

Something pulls her gaze up, back to the bridge, where he still stands, unbothered by the chaos swirling around him. His piercing, brown eyes meet her hesitant hazel. 

He’d known from the moment they’d met. It’s just a feeling but she knows it to be true. Even as they enter the clouds, Rey can’t shake the uneasiness or his haunting gaze.

_Two Avatars..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a minute, two Avatars? How does that even work?! How do you think our characters will take this revelation next chapter? LMK your thoughts in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated! 💞
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark) or [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> [Avatar](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Avatar)   
>  [Airbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Airbending)   
>  [Waterbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Waterbending)   
>  [Earthbending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Earthbending)   
>  [Firebending](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Firebending)   
>  [Spirit World](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Spirit_World)   
>  [First Order warship](https://avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Military_of_the_Fire_Nation?file=Fire_Navy_blockade.png)   
> 


End file.
